This proposal for a competitive renewal of the Midcareer Investigator Award in Patient-Oriented Research (K24) is to support the continued efforts of Abbey Berenson, MD, in conducting high quality research and mentoring the next generation of patient-oriented researchers in women's health. During the first cycle of K24 funding, Dr. Berenson exceeded her original goals. She increased the number of mentees under her supervision from 2 to 8, and she submitted 29 articles, almost all in conjunction with mentees. Furthermore, she obtained local funding to establish an interdisciplinary research center in women's health at the University of Texas Medical Branch (UTMB), created a postdoctoral fellowship to train non-physicians to conduct patient-oriented research in women's health, and obtained K12 funding to support 4 additional research faculty in women's health. She also established a seed grant program and an annual poster session for junior investigators in women's health, as well as a weekly seminar series in collaboration with UTMB's K30 Program. Renewed funding of this K24 award is critical for these programs to continue under her direction. During the next 5 years of funding, Dr. Berenson will expand her efforts to mentor young investigators in women's health by increasing the number of researchers in her division, in the postdoctoral program, and across the campus. She will conduct a major interventional study in contraception and conduct analyses on a recently completed clinical trial in conjunction with mentees. She will also obtain a national insurance claims database, which will be available to mentees to explore new topics in women's health. Finally, she will apply for NIH support for the postdoctoral program so that it may continue after expiration of the initial period of institutional support. Dr. Berenson's long-term career objectives include: (1) building a world-class research program in women's health through collaboration with department chairs and center directors across the campus and (2) working with other training programs to improve the quality and increase the efficiency of each program. This K24 award will help ensure that these ambitious goals are realized in a timely manner and that patient-oriented research in women's health continues to grow and is well-integrated across the campus. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]